fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuroshen
Kuroshens are powerful elder dragon level Fanged Wyverns that invade in similar fashion to the likes of Deviljho and Bazelgeuse and starts invading from High Rank and onwards. Kuroshen makes an appearance in Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode, Monster Hunter: Mezoporta Trials and Monster Hunter: Seclusion. Physiology Small sized fanged wyverns that ravage the lands they cross daily and utilise physical strength, fast speeds, sharp back spikes and the dragon element. Similarly to Savage Deviljho, they become clad in dragon elemental mist when enraged along with the addition of their spikes growing in size, big enough for the fanged wyvern to toss them at hunters, similarly to Kamu Orugaron. Behavior They're absolutely ruthless to foes that provoke it alongside when hunting prey. Despite their small size, their physical prowess is phenomenally tough combined with their swift movements against opponents alongside their usage of the mystical dragon element and their overgrown spikes that can be large enough to completely impale small monsters and deep into a large sized foes stomach. They heavily contrast their counterparts known as the Shipex Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Anything involving Dracophage Bugs (Dracophage Storms, Stygian Zinogre's, etc) Arch-Rivals: Deviljho, Bazelgeuse, Shipex Tracks: Jagged Footprints, Fleshy Quills Elemental Resistances Status Ailments Item Effectiveness Turf Wars Kuroshen vs Stygian Zinogre Stygian Zinogre Kuroshen vs Deviljho Kuroshen taunts frequently as Deviljho rushes into to attempt to bite Kuroshen, Kuroshen leaps out of the way but its tail gets caught by the bite, Deviljho then proceeds to slam Kuroshen into the ground: dealing 3000 damage. Kuroshen immediately coils around Deviljho's neck: whipping its tail from its mouth and proceeds to open its mouth immensely as its coiled around the Deviljho with the Deviljho trying to shake it off, before then taking a massive bite out of Deviljho's neck: dealing 3000 damage and then tripping Deviljho down: causing it to collapse to the ground. Kuroshen vs Rajang Rajang shoots a beam of electricity that hinders Kuroshen: dealing 3600 damage. Kuroshen gets up: charges, is then stopped by Rajang grabbing its head: before Rajang can do anything, Kuroshen immediately swipes Rajang head: causing Rajang to tumble down and Kuroshen to get on top of Rajang and maul Rajang's face constantly with massive maw slashes: dealing 900 damage each maw slash: adding up to 3600 damage done to Rajang. Kuroshen vs Shipex N/A Kuroshen vs Kuroshen They both roar at each other before slowly circling around each other: staring at each other and growling. This has three outcomes. Outcome 1: Both start to lose the hostility and show affection for each other, rubbing each others noses: then immediately focus their attention to the hunter: resulting in the hunter having two Kuroshen's after him/her. No damage is done to either monster. - 20% chance for this outcome. Outcome 2: Both start to lose interest in each other and casually start to lay down belly-first and chill with no aggression towards the others presence. This is before then one of the two Kuroshen's jumps incredibly high (similarly to how a cat jumps when a cat is startled) at complete surprise when it see's the hunter (as if it seemingly forgot it was fighting a hunter), resulting on both Kuroshen's after the hunter. No damage is done to either monster. - 60% chance for this outcome. Outcome 3: Both growl even louder at each other: then both immediately start to leap and maul one another with claw slashes and bites to the arm. Both have 1753 damage dealt to them. Both Kuroshen's back down and go their separate ways after the turf war. Abilities Have supreme agility when compared to other fanged wyverns and a thirst for destruction and mayhem to match. It can also consume adamant seeds and might seeds that it has stored in its pouch to buff its attack and defense. It gains extra speed and dragon elemental infliction when it consumes dracophage bugs. If the pouch isn't broken and Kuroshen is in a tired state, then Kuroshen can consume honey that is stored in its pouch to instantly get out of its state of tiredness. Attacks Swift Roar: It will scrape its feet and then lunge out a large bellowing roar: turning its head from left to right. Uprear Roar: It will stand upright briefly and then lunge out a massive bellowing roar: swiping its head from left to right and then crashing its paws down. Maw Slam: It will rear up slightly and then smash either its left or right maw at whichever hunter is in front of it. Backwards Maw Slam: It will stand upright briefly before flexibly turning its upper body and then smashing either its let or right maw at whichever hunter is behind it. Headbutt: It will take a step backwards and then headbutt hunters either in front of it or will turn itself to perform a headbutt to the side of it. Hipcheck: It will rear its side to the direction of the hunter and then hipcheck: hitting hunters. Slide Hipcheck: Same as the hipcheck but uses an animation that's more akin to Leviathans hipchecks than Barioth's. Rolling: It will leap and then drop itself to the ground and then start rolling its body to either the left or the right of itself as an attempt to hit hunters that are distant and on the side of it. Quill Leftover Rolling: Same as the rolling attack but leaves the dragon element-clad Quill's behind which then explode over time. Maw Swipe: It will lunge either its left or right arm and then swipe its claw in front of it. 360 Maw Swipe: Same as the Maw Swipe attack but it spins its body around: hitting hunters that are near the radius. Bipedal Super Swipe: It will briefly stand upright and then slam its left or right paw into the ground and then swipe it with brute force in similar fashion to Redhelm Arzuros's super swipe. It then drops down to standing on four legs. Swift Bite: It will briefly face downwards before then opening its mouth and snapping at hunters in front of it. Inflicts Bleeding. Triple Bite: Same as the swift bite but attempts to lunge at nearby hunters with a second bite and then a third one. Inflicts Bleeding. Stationary Leap: It will rear itself before leaping upwards and then slamming itself to the ground, hitting hunters underneath it. inflicts Quake. Large Leap: Same as the Stationary Leap attack but moves itself to aim at hunters while in the air. Spinning Leap: When in the air, it will spin itself in similar fashion to Tobi-Kadachi: attempting to hit hunters in a wider radius. Quill Shootout: It will jump its back legs upwards and then spin itself around swiftly for a split second: unleashing several quill's in various directions (similar animation to Tobi-Kadachi's spin move). Hit by the quill's inflicts Undrea. Quill-Twister: Same attack as the Spinning Leap but unleashes quills everywhere. Hit by one inflicts Undrea. Back Slam: It will leap upwards extremely high and then slam its spiked back onto the ground (similar to Hyujikiki). It'll be stuck there for a few seconds before getting back up. Maw-Stand Sway: It will rear its left arm upwards and then slam it to the ground which uplifts its body in a hand-stand fashion, after a few seconds it will swing its tail in 360 degree before going back to its standard hand (maw)-stand position and then slamming its body to the ground which inflicts Quake. Soiled Shootout: '''brown gas will start to unveil from its mouth and then it lunges to unleash a steaming breath of foul gas. Inflicts Soiled. '''Sweeping Soiled Shootout: '''Same attack as Soiled Shootout but sweeps the breath of foul gas in a 180 degrees radius. '''Soiled Storm: '''Its quills deeply fold and then it stands in position to unveil specks of gas from the veins of the quills and then crouches to unleash a foul odour from the quill veins on its back. Inflicts Soiled '''Immovable Charge: It will uprear, roar and then leap across the far side of the map to then viciously charge at targeted hunters from 2-6 times in a row until it hits one. (Similar to Duremudira). Quill Rain: It will crouch and then leap extremely high and then spin around in the air, unleashing quills projectiles all across the area before slamming downwards. Quills inflict undrea. Slamming inflicts Quake if not hit by it but close to the area of effect. Rage Mode Attacks Dragonball: It will rear its head and then shoot out a dragon elemental ball. Triple Dragonball: Same as the Dragonball attack but shoots multiple and in various directions. Homing Dragonball: Same as the Dragonball attack but the design of the projectiles looks much dimmer and is larger and it homes in on hunters until either blocked or dodged. Dragonbreath: It will stand upright, face upwards and then unleash a massive aura of dragon element from its mouth that spreads into a larger area of effect until it stops breathing. Inflicts Dragonblight. Swiping Dragonbreath: Same as Dragonbreath but sweeps it 180 degrees in similar fashion to Deviljho. Inflicts Dragonblight. Double Swiping Dragonbreath: Does the Swiping Dragonbreath once and then turns around to do the Swiping Dragonbreath attack again: covering the entire area. Inflicts Dragonblight. Dragonmines: It will unleash an aura of dragon element and then spin itself vertically to unleash quill's that are clad in the dragon element which then eventually start to grow in size, vibrate and explode individually. Inflicts Dragonblight. Dragonmist: It will unveil its mouth and unleash misty clouds of dragon element which inflicts Dragonblight to hunters in the area of effect. Clears away over time. Climb Slam: It will run up to a wall and then boost and shoot itself at hunters like a rocket. Dragon Charged Bite: It will stare at a targeted hunter while slowly walk towards them and then it stands upright briefly before unleashing a large bite with dragon element oozing out of the force. Dragon Immovable Charge: '''Similar to the regular Immovable Charge attack but now clad in dragon element meaning the attack inflicts Dragonblight now. '''Maw-Stand Dragonball: It will do the uplifting hand-stand fashion animation again but then shoot out a dragon elemental explosion which uplifts it in the air: it targets a hunter while in the air and then crashes down: unleashing waves of dragon element from the impact. Quill Storm Crashing Dragonball: Does the Maw-Stand Dragonball animation but it then additionally unleashes the Quill Rain with the quills being clad in dragon element while also slamming downwards to unleash waves of dragon element from the impact. Carves Rewards Equipment In-Game Information Ecology Habitat Range Usually lives in colder regions such as Tundra's, Deserts (at night), Swamps and Snowy Mountains, though they will occasionally travel to Volcano's or moderate temperature regions such as the Ancient Forest when on the search for dragon elemental prey items. Ecological Niche Similarly to Rajang consuming Kirin's to gain their electrical abilities. Kuroshen need to consume dragon elemental creatures to gain them. Most of the time, this falls onto Stygian Zinogres being preyed upon but sometimes weakened Deviljho's get hunted down as-well alongside juveniles ones. They will hunt down full grown adults if hunting with other members of its kind. If in desperation, they will simply track down dracophage bugs for a small boost. Due to them being marsupials, they can pouch not just their young but dracophage bugs which helps them increase their dragon elemental prowess and enable it to dish out even more ruthless attacks on foes. The soiled odour it can produce comes from the extensive periods of time it spends sleeping inside the carcasses of monsters which reacts with the quills to produce a special chemical (undrea properties) alongside contain the soiled odour on their backs. They often raid Vespoid Queen nests for honey and store this honey in their pouches to either be consumed for later or be consumed by its young. Biological Adaptations Quills contain scraps of the deceased monsters they sleep in which chemically reacts with the properties in the quills: thus its quills having undrea properties to it which it can combine with its teeth and claws to dish out powerful physical attacks alongside make its prey bleed to death without them realising. Theme Gallery Notes *The primary design motif are Honey Badgers with Porcupines, Skunk and Tasmanian Devil features thrown in. *The ecological feature of it sleeping in monster corpses if large enough like Deviljhos is based on the same thing enacted by Tasmanian Devil. *Them being marsupials was also based on Tasmanian Devil's. *Its motif in-game was to follow the powehouse lineage with Yian Garuga being the powerhouse for 1st gen, Rajang being the powerhouse for 2nd gen, Deviljho being the powerhouse for 3rd gen, etc *It is heavily related to Shipex. *Credit for the majority of the ecological info, the previous artworks and the roar goes to NRex117. *Credit for the recent icon goes to WhiteoutTM. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Undrea Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster